Devido a um desejo
by Katty G
Summary: Kyo e Yuki vao parar a Hogwarts... O que será destes dois numa escola de magia? Yaoi KSYS


**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma destas personagens me pertence (muito infelizmente). Algumas personagens assim como o ambiente pertencem ao anime e manga Fruits Basket e outras personagens e ambientes à saga Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Shipper: **Kyo/Yuki e Harry/Draco

**Aviso: **Esta é uma fic SLASH!!!

Bem, eu adoro Fruits Basket e amo Harry Potter então pensei: "E porque não juntar as duas estórias?". Espero que gostem...

Devido a um desejo

1ºCapítulo

Onde estamos?

-Não vou fazer isso seu estúpido rato! – a voz de Kyo soou por toda a escola, não que isso fosse uma coisa a que todos já não estivessem habituados mas mesmo assim incomodava e assustava os mais desprevenidos que passavam calmamente pelo corredor.

-Importas-te de sair da frente? – perguntou tranquilamente Yuki ingnorando descaradamente o que Kyo tinha dito.

Odeava que Yuki o ignorasse e era precisamente isso que ele fazia a maior parte do tempo. O que fez com que a sua próxima acção fosse bastante previsivel, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e tentou golpeá-lo, sim ele realmente tentou mas como sempre Yuki acabou por se desviar de todos os golpes que dava como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Já cansado de não lhe conseguir acertar acabou por sair de frente da porta da sala de aula onde se via todos os seus colegas a assistir a outra das famosas brigas de toda a escola, mas que resultava humilhante para si... Yuki ganhava sempre!

Ainda ficou no corredor depois do seu primo ter entrado e se sentado. Falava com o seu clube de fans como se fosse muito importante. Devia estar a dar autógrafos, realmente não sabia o que todos viam nele, parecia que o veneravam. Mas para ele Yuki não passava de uma estúpida ratazana convencida, às vezes pensava que era o único que via o que ele realmente era... um completo idiota. E não estava a exagerar!

Ia-se preparar para entrar na sala pois apesar de não querer assistir era obrigado (e como se isso não chegasse ainda por cima tinha de estar no mesmo ambiente que Yuki, já não bastava ter de respirar o mesmo ar que ele em casa), quando sem mais nem menos ouviu a voz irritante de Arisa aquela loira mais do que oxigenada. Ah, mas o pior de tudo é que ela se dirigia precisamente a ele.

Em câmara lenta rodou o pescoso para ela e cerrou os dentes.

-O que queres? – perguntou friamente tentando controlar a sua fúra, o que não era nada fácil.

-Kyo-Kyo onde está a boa educação? Nem se diz "olá"?

-NÃO ME CHAMES ISSO! – gritou esquecendo totalmente a ideia de controlar a fúria.

-Desculpa... Kyo-kyo. – disse Arisa passando por ele com toda a sua auto-confiança e um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

Partiu atrás dela para a alcançar e lhe mostrar do que era ele capaz mas não se deu conta do "obstáculo" no meio do caminho que, "sem querer" lhe pregou uma rasteira e o fez cair de cara no chão.

Olhou para cima com uma mirada de brasas, que era capaz de pegar fogo a qualquer um, e viu que o tal obstáculo era nem mais nem menos que a vaca ranhosa do Haru. Em vez de partir para uma luta levantou-se e o cumprimentou da forma mais simpáticamente possível vindo dele.

-Bom dia Haru, espero que tenhas uma óptima aula. – disse tentado fazer com que Haru não notasse o seu esforço quase sobrehumano para prenunciar as palavras.

A causa de se comportar assim foi um maldito trato que tinha feito com Yuki quando lhe propôs uma luta. Tinha estado a praticar imenso na esperança de o conseguir vencer só que quando lhe pediu para lutarem Yuki simplesmente disse que só o fazia se ele, Kyo fosse simpático para todos os Soumas durante o dia inteiro. Ao princípio hesitou mas depois acabou por concordar.

Mas estava a começar a arrepender-se do trato, era mais difícil do que tinha pensado na altura.

Haru olhou para ele como se de repente estivesse a ter alguma ilusão, o que compreendeu completamente e, por isso, fez questão de o boliscar, assim Haru poderia ter a certeza de que aquilo era real.

-Au! – exclamou Haru massagando o braço.

-Des...culpa – mentiu Kyo.

Era uma das palavras que só usou uma ou duas vezes em toda a vida e ficou por isso super nauseado o que não era para menos.

-Kyo estás a ficar verde. – avisou Haru.

-Eu já venho. – informou partindo a correr logo em seguida.

Estava realmente muito nauseado. Teve de pedir desculpa a Haru!

Depois de ter abandonado a casa de banho e de já se sentir um pouco melhor, entrou na sala. Todos se encontravam nos seus lugares e ouviam com uma falsa concentração e interesse o professor que falava sobre alguma coisa esquesita.

-Sr. Souma sente-se melhor? – perguntou-lhe o professor interrompendo a aula.

-Sim, professor – respondeu Kyo sentando-se no seu lugar ao lado da janela.

No decorrer da aula, como estava demasiado sonolento e não ouvia nada da matéria, decidiu observar a paisagem fora da janela.

Lá em baixo encontrava-se Momiji e Haru. Pareciam falar sobre alguma coisa importante visto ambos terem expressões sérias...

Estava tão concentrado no que acontecia lá fora que não ouviu quando Tohru falou com ele.

-Kyo estou a chamar-te há imenso tempo.

-Ah... Tohru o que foi? – indagou ainda meio distraído.

-A aula já terminou. ¬¬

-Já? – olhou para a sala vazia – Ah, pois já.

-Vamos? O Yuki está à nossa espera no corredor. – informou Tohru com o seu sorriso de marca.

-Sim vamos.

Kyo seguiu Tohru para fora da sala. Yuki estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados à espera deles. Quando se lhe juntaram seguiram juntos para fora do edifício escolar que estava meio deserto.

-Vão andando, eu preciso de fazer uma coisa. – informou Kyo.

-Se quiseres posso esperar. – declarou Tohru.

-Anda Tohru deves estar com fome, não te preocupes com ele se ele quer ficar que fique mas tu não és obrigada a servir de baby-sitter para Kyo. – disse Yuki.

-Podes ir Tohru eu não demoro. – disse Kyo. Estava para dizer quem é que precisava de baby-sitter mas não quis chamar a atenção principalmente de duas pessoas que se encontravam um pouco afastados deles.

-Está bem, até logo. – despediu-se Tohru.

-Adeus. – disse enquanto os observava a irem embora.

Quando já se tinham ido, sem fazer barulho escondeu-se atrás de uma àrvore junto ao local onde as tais duas pessoas estavam. Eram Momiji e Haru. Queria saber sobre que falavam eles.

-Está combinado então. – disse Momiji.

-Ninguém pode descobrir! – deu ênfase Haru.

-Eu sei, é muito perigoso não sabemos muito bem o que poderia acontecer se caísse em mãos erradas. – declarou Momiji.

-Quem é que ficou com ele?

-O Hatori, ele não sabe de nada apenas lhe avisei sobre algumas coisas e ele prometeu guardar.

-Pois, tenho a certeza que é o mais indicado para isso. – concordou Haru pensativamente.

Oo--------------------oO

Mais tarde no seu quarto Kyo ainda refletia sobre a estranha conversa entre Momiji e Haru. A que se referia eles? Deveria ser alguma coisa sólida para que Hatori o guardasse. Fosse o que fosse era algo muito importante e poderoso.

Tum, Tum, Tum.

Uns toques na porta o fez voltar à realidade.

-Entre – disse.

-Espero não estar a interromper nada Kyo – disse Tohru abrindo a porta.

-Não estás. – declarou enquanto se levantava da cama – o que é que se passa?

-Nada, só queria te avisar que o jantar está pronto.

-Ah, obrigado Tohru.

-O Haru também vai jantar connosco. – revelou Tohru quando já estavam no corredor e fazendo com que Kyo parasse de a seguir mal acabou de falar.

-O QUÊ? – perguntou aos berros.

-O Haru também vai...

-Eu ouvi o que disseste!

Dizer que estava fúrioso era pouco, além de ter uma ratazana no jantar também teria aquela vaca com dupla personalidade. Para o bem dele era bom que fosse o white-Haru...

Torhu olhava para ele com lágrimas nos olhos o que lhe fez sentir-se um bocado mal por lhe ter gritado, afinal ela não tinha culpa.

-Vamos. – disse, recomeçando a andar e puxando Tohru pelo braço.

Na sala Yuki, Haru e Shigure mantinham uma conversa que terminou rápidamente quando ele e Tohru entrarm. Sabia que ocultavam-lhe coisas e isso fazia-o sentir-se muito excluído.

-Já estás melhor Kyo? – perguntou Haru.

-Estou. – respondeu entre dentes e tentando aparentar calma.

-Não sabia que estavas doente. – comentou Yuki.

-Há muito coisa que não sabes. – disse Kyo.

-Ele estava verde quando nos vimos de manhã, parecia nauseado. – contou Haru.

-Kyo, tens de ir para a cama! Eu vou chamar o Hatori. – declarou Tohru preocupada.

-Não nos tinhas dito nada Kyo. – comentou Shigure

-Importam-se de se calar?! – gritou Kyo exaltado. Estavam a começar a fazer-lhe dor de cabeça.

-... – tanto Yuki como Haru e Shigure tinham uma cara de "Bem, preparem-se ele vai começar". Enquanto que Tohru começou a soluçar ruidosamente.

-Fizes-te a Tohru chorar Kyo.- reprovou Haru.

-Não ligues ao que ele diz, é um gato idiota. – consolou-a Yuki ao mesmo tempo que a abraçava.

-Eu não disse nada de mal! – defendeu-se Kyo. Era verdade, a única coisa que disse foi para se calarem, o que tinha dito de mal? o.O

-A Tohru é super simpática contigo e tu a tratas sempre muito mal, fazes-a ficar sempre triste. – acusou Yuki.

-Isso é mentira! – exclamou Kyo levantando-se.

-Nem tu próprio acreditas nisso. – disse Yuki levantado-se também.

Ficaram um em frente ao outro e nem um minuto tinha passado quando Kyo começou a golpear Yuki com toda a sua força. A luta foi como as restantes, Yuki ficou intacto e Kyo terminou com um lábio cortado e algumas nódoas negras.

-Isto não vai ficar assim seu nezumi estúpido! – ameaçou Kyo e retirou-se para o seu quarto.

Oo--------------------oO

Como sempre que se sentia assim, refugiou-se no telhado. Estava uma noite amena e as estrelas pareciam brilhar só para si. Ás vezes desejava desaparecer dali, sempre foi rejeitado por todos os Soumas (menos Kazuma) e estava farto que olhassem para ele como se a culpa de tudo fosse sua. Se ele desaparecesse seria bom para ele e para eles, já podia imaginar a festa que fariam.

Suspirou e tomou atenção ás estrelas, queria descobrir as diversas formas que elas faziam. Ao princípio pensou que era apenas uma uma ilusão mas depois percebeu que se tratava mesmo de uma estrela cadente.

Lembrava-se de Kazuma lhe contar que sempre que uma estrela caía era porque alguém necessitava desesperadamente de um desejo.

Flash Back

-As estrelas são tão bonitas, gostava tanto de as poder tocar. – disse Kyo.

-Se as podesses tocar perdiriam logo toda a sua beleza, elas apenas são incríveis porque ninguém as pode alcançar. O inalcansável é sempre belo. – revelou Kazuma.

Ambos estavam no telhado e deitados observavam como todas as estrelas pareciam pequenos pontos mágicos. Passavam ali muitas noites. Kyo amava poder olhar para o céu estrelado e ver toda aquela magnificiência. Parecia um manto bordado com pequenos cristais.

-Olha aquela costelação – indicou Kyo apontando o dedo na direcção de várias estrelas que entre si formavam um cão – Parece o Shigure, tem a forma de um cão.

Kazuma começou a rir.

-É a constelação do Cão Maior – explicou – E estás a ver aquela estrela que brilha imenso e que faz parte dessa mesma constelação?

-Sim, aquela ali não é? – anuiu Kyo apontando para ela.

-Exacto. Essa é Sirius a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. – disse Kazuma.

-Uau é realmente muito brilhante. – concordou Kyo – Eu gostava de ver uma estrela cadente.

-E hás-de ver.

-É que eu queria pedir um desejo e sem ela não posso.

-Quando precisares desesperadamente de um desejo ela aparecerá. – contou Kazuma sorrindo.

Final Flash back

Fechou os olhos e finalmente disse aquele desejo que sempre desejou.

-Desejo desaparecer para muito muito longe.

Oo--------------------oO

Na manhã seguinte de fora da casa dos Souma dava para ouvir os gritos de Kyo e a causa disso era, como sempre, Yuki. Os três Soumas e Tohru tomavam um pequeno almoço que poderia ser mais descansado e disfrutado se os dois primos (principalmente Kyo) parassem de se querer matar.

Kyo estava de muito bom-humor nessa manhã. Já tinha pedido desculpa a Tohru (pediu desculpas duas vezes no mesmo dia! O.O) por ter a magoado de alguma forma e agora estava tudo normal entre os dois. E tinha também pensado em uma maneira de se vingar daquela ratazana de uma vez por todas e ía conseguir meter la em prática nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. A vingança saberia mesmo muito bem depois do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Yuki nunca mais se iria esquecer.

-Yuki, Kyo, vamos? – perguntou Tohru levantando-se e ajeitando o uniforme.

-Sim Tohru. – anuiu Yuki a sorrir para ela e recebendo um sorriso também.

Estava a tentar se controlar para não começar outra luta com Yuki nesse exacto momento. Odiava quando sorriam um para o outro e olhavam-se com cumplicidade.

-Kyo, se estás a pensar em começar uma luta não o faças – avisou Shigure bebendo o seu chá fumegante – não quero que partas nada hoje, vem cá o Hatori. Espera para chegares à escola.

-... ¬¬

Era essa a oportunidade que precisava para descobrir o que é que Momiji e Haru tinham dito para Hatori guardar...

-A que horas é que o Hatori vem? – perguntou Kyo com curiosidade.

-Por volta das 19 horas. – respondeu Shigure.

-Que bom que o Hatori vem cá! Vou preparar umas coisas muito deliciosas para se comer. – disse Tohru etusiasmadissima e começou a ir na direcção da cozinha.

-Tohru, temos de ir para a escola, lembras-te? ¬¬ - relembrou Yuki colocando a mochila nas costas.

-Ah… pois, tens razão. Até logo Shigure.

Kyo observava todos os movimentos de Hatori durante o jantar. Reparou que quando ficava nervoso levava a mão ao bolso direito do casaco. Deveria estar aí.

-... e então foi assim, quando os vimos não poderam...

E continuavam a falar. Kyo não ouvia nada, tinha de pensar numa maneira de conseguir tirar aquilo de dentro do bolso o que não seria mesmo nada fácil. Só se Hatóri se transforma-se e para isso precissava que Tohru fosse contra ele...

-Tohru eu ajudo-te a levantar a mesa. – ofereceu-se, para surpresa de todos.

-Obrigada Kyo. n.n – agradeceu esta.

Colocou-se ao lado de Tohru com a desculpa de ir buscar um prato que estava perto dela e então quando ela ia levantar-se, Kyo fez-lhe uma rasteira sem que ninguém se apercebesse e ela caiu para cima de Hatori que estava ao lado dela e PUM.

-Oops... desculpa Hatori.

-... ¬¬

-Eu ajudo. Vou buscar as roupas não convém que a Tohru se traumatize verdade? – disse Kyo deixando os demais em choque.

-... oo

De um salto pegou nas peças de roupa de Hatori e sem que ninguém visse colocou a mão dentro do bolso direito do casaco e tirou de lá uma espécie de medalhão com uma esmeralda em forma de raio. Parecia ser nomal, não sabia como poderia um medalhão ser perigoso.

-Eu vi Kyo. – revelou Yuki aparecendo ao seu lado de repente.

-Viste o quê? – perguntou inocentemente.

-Que preparaste isto tudo para tirares o medalhão de dentro do casaco de Hatori. Não sei porque o fizeste, mas não o vais roubar.

-Não sei do que estás a falar Yuki.

-Eu acho que sabes. – disse Yuki esticando a mão para pegar no medalhão.

-NÃO O FAÇAS YUKI – gritou Hatori quando voltou à forma humana mas já era tarde demais, Kyo segurava num lado do medalhão enquanto que Yuki segurava no outro lado.

De repente tudo ficou negro como breu...

Oo--------------------oO

A primeira coisa que viu foi a cor verde que logo a seguir tomou forma de várias copas de árvores longas que se perdiam num mar de azul celeste que percebeu se tratar do céu. Lembrou-se então que já devia de ser noite e não dia.

Levantou-se devagar para que tudo não começasse a rodar e distinguiu Yuki ao seu lado que parecia estar a pensar o mesmo que ele.

-O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou Kyo massageando a cabeça.

-Não sei. A última coisa de que me lembro é dos gritos de Hatori depois tudo ficou na mais absoluta escuridão.

-Eu também. Parece que estamos num género de bosque mas não parece o nosso.

-Isso é porque não é o nosso, olha para ali. – mandou Yuki que estava a olhar para o lado contrário ao qual tinham acordado.

-O que é que tem... – começou por dizer Kyo mas calou-se. Em frente a ele estava um enorme castelo cheio de torres onde se via ao longe vários rapazes e raparigas com roupas esquesitas e negras. OO

-Acho que estou a sonhar. – comentou Yuki que não desviava os olhos do castelo à sua frente.

-Não podemos estar a ter o mesmo sonho rato estúpido.

-Cala-te Kyo, não começes.

-Hei Ron, o Harry está à tua procura! – gritou um homem enorme de longe

-Ele está a dirigir-se a nós? – inquiriu Kyo entre assustado e surpreendido.

-Acho que sim. – disse Yuki.

-Mas quem é o Ron?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deixem Reviews para saber ser devo continuar... Beijocas!!! o


End file.
